Devious
by Serith Moren
Summary: ..:Yaoi Lemon:.. Ike X Soren. After being together for a while, the two decide to "experiment" a little.


He was nervous. Ike could tell by the look in those eyes that followed him as he crossed the room. They asked, "What are you planning to do with me?" through those black lashes. Ike knew him better; he was the type to play coy or whatever role you fancied in order to get what he wanted. It would not work this time.

This was new to both of them, but they felt like exploring further into their relationship and trying new things. The chains made a soft clinking sound as Soren shifted in them. He had never been tied up before and his wrists already begged to be freed. But Ike had plans for him and it required him getting used to it. He swallowed his sympathy and replaced it with a ravenous lust.

Ike figured out his tricks. Soren was manipulative and always took control in bed. He would cover his tracks by letting Ike penetrate him, creating the illusion of dominance. When it came to what they did, when they did it, and how they did it; it was all in the mage's command. It was devious, but not foolproof. All Ike had to do was take those seductive hands away and dangle temptation. If he wanted him to "go faster" or "harder" now, he would have to be a good boy and wait. Two could play at this game.

Soren shifted back as Ike knelt on the bed and unbuttoned his shirt. There was something in the strange way he was acting that made Soren excited before they even made contact. Ike was moving in such a patient manner, but his expression said he desired nothing more but to pin him down and have his way. Simply thinking about it sent the craving through every fibre of Soren's body; he wanted Ike to come over and fuck him until he was screaming. But no. Ike was taking his sweet time removing his shirt. Soren had to avert his eyes. It was painful to see such a perfect chest in his needy state of mind. Ike was luring him by showing off.

"Don't tease me, love," Soren pouted, cocking his head back to expose his neck. The sensitive skin behind his ear was his favourite spot and he knew that Ike loved to play with it.

Even a cornered prey still has moves up its sleeve. Ike used his full will power to resist necking him. He had to repress the memories of the beautiful moans that it never failed to create and that faint blush that always crept on his pale cheeks. The mage's pleasure was contagious; when he was satisfied he would reward his partner by panting their name. As badly as he wanted to hear it, Ike reminded himself that Soren needed to be punished for this and diverted his attention.

Ike was glad to see that Soren finally cast aside his pride and was actually wearing the outfit he bought for him, but the skimpy nightgown did not help snuff his passion. The thin fabric hung just long enough to cover himself, leaving too much to the imagination. Soren felt Ike's gaze and slightly spread his legs for him, squirming a little. Ike reached over and let his thumbs stroke his smooth, quivering thighs.

The touch was so light and ticklish that it drew a sharp inhale from Soren. He flinched to it as though it burnt.

Ike parted his legs further and let his hands wander further up his gown. Soren was already breathless as he anticipated Ike's attention. He bit his bottom lip. It was already too much for him to tolerate. He was spoiled and so used to getting his way. And because of that Ike withdrew his fingers and lent back to observe.

"No… don't stop," his voice trembled.

"Beg," Ike commanded. A rush of power pulsed through his veins. Soren was under his thumb.

"Ike!" he complained, fighting his restraint. His delicate arms were no match for those sturdy chains, but it was fun to watch him try anyways. He struggled so helplessly. "please… don't stop," he gave in to his demands as he lent forward as far as he could offering his kiss, "please, Ike."

Ike swallowed hard as Soren licked his lips for him. A small taste could not hurt. He was being such a good boy. Slowly, the commander crawled forward and slipped his tongue between those soft lips. It caught there as Soren sucked softly. Ike backed up, figuring that was enough, but Soren stole him again by dabbing his warm tongue against his, breathing heavily around it. "more…" he moaned between each kiss, "don't stop."

Ike could feel Soren's erection rubbing against his chest, yearning for attention. Ike caught himself reaching downwards to please him as he realized he had been enchanted by his spell. This was not the magic of a mage but a work of seduction's art. The kiss ended there. He would not allow that to happen again.

One part of the spell that could not be undone was the tightness in Ike's pants. Soren spotted this target and slid his leg between Ike's knees. The torture would be easier to take if Ike suffered it with him. Gently, he grazed his leg upwards against him, feeling his erection as it grew harder for him.

Ike roughly seized his ankles and pinned them apart on the mattress. Soren would pay for that move. Ike shifted so his legs took over his hand's restraint duty. His eyes were now fixed on Soren's length. He had been neglecting it on purpose because each second he prolonged it the more desperately Soren would react. He would give Soren what he wanted in small dosages. Not to quench his thirst but to give him a small taste, make him want it even more. He leisurely stroked his length, letting his delicate fingers caress the sensitive skin.

A moan was summoned from deep in Soren's throat. His body tensed then melted limp, "oh, Ike…"

"Keep begging," he teased the tip with his finger and paused there until he got what he wanted.

"Touch me," he obeyed without a hint of hesitance. This was what Ike wanted, but he kept punishing him until he continued. "Touch me..."

Ike massaged him with a little more pressure so it could root deeper in him.

"Oh God, Ike!" Soren clenched, toes curling. "Ike!"

The commander enjoyed the volume and rewarded it by rimming his erection with his hand and palming the head. He was wet with precum so the movement came smooth and easy. But Soren was losing his voice in his panting so he slowed down, letting the sticky residue string webs between his fingers.

"Don't stop, don't stop," he repeated desperately, thrusting his hips upwards into his grasp. "Please."

Ike smirked, groping him rhythmically and placing a kiss on his jawline. Kiss turned to lick, and lick turned to nibble.

Soren was a slave to the aching pleasure in his groin to a point where it was mentally painful when it was not being pleased. He would do anything to keep Ike from stopping again. His nails dug deep into his palms as his body writhed in ecstasy.

Those nails… With the sounds Soren was making, Ike could pinpoint the moments he would normally feel them clawing his back. The ghost of the feeling arched his back and reminded him of his own needs. His hips involuntarily trusted forward, lost in excitement.

Soren whimpered weakly as Ike went to fumble with his own belt. He felt bad because Soren was very well behaved, but Ike could no longer hold back. Finally it unlatched and he ripped his fly open. Even the simple adjustment of realising himself through the fabric felt good. It felt good enough that it was hard to move on. He pet himself for a moment, forgetting to remove the rest of his clothes. They no longer mattered because he had what he wanted.

Soren had to hook his legs around his waist before he snapped back into reality. He would not let himself be forgotten that easily. Not now.

Suddenly Soren was back to being bad in Ike's mind. He fingered his rim and, with no remorse, forced himself in. He felt Soren grip to the sudden entry. He slipped in another finger, then three. It was taking too long so he pulled out and positioned his erection to him as his clothes slipped further down his legs.

"No, not yet!" Ike heard as he thrust inside Soren. He lay still as Soren struggled; it felt nice and tight on him. Sadism was something he enjoyed practicing. He slowly retrieved himself, letting Soren's rim grip all the right spots. Ike freed himself and quickly pierced in, experiencing the sensation all over again. He let Soren squirm for him and tried to pull out but thrust himself back before he could even remove it halfway. His attempt to take it slow was not as strong as the satisfaction he got out of this rapid way of fucking. He pulsated faster and faster until Soren was calling out. A scream to each thrust just made him want to take him harder.

"No more!" Soren winced onto deaf ears. "ow… it hurts… it hurts!" But he craved this just as much as his lover. The pain was as intense as his pleasure and melted together into one excessively content emotion. His protests quickly died out and were replaced with gasps and moans. "Ah, Ike… ah! Ah! Ah!" he arched himself for better access, ready to take it harder.

Ike took Soren's offer, held him still by the hips, and fucked him to the beat of his own rapid heart. When he closed his eyes nothing in his world existed but the throbbing heat in his groin and a cold trickle of sweat that rolled down his neck. He could feel his orgasm coming and grew clumsy; when he slipped out it was hard to put back in. He would stumble off beat for nothing but a second and feel the overpowering consequences of it. When he caught back up, it was only a few strokes away. "Soren…" it was so close now. "Hnn!"

It was a treat to watch Ike's abs flex with each thrust and feel the depth as his length hid from view. Then it would come back for a blurred second and vanish as fast as it came. Ike was ready to finish; Soren could tell from his violent change in his pattern. Ike's head rolled back and his hands clawed at his sides. His neck looked beautiful as he swallowed and panted out as though he was in pain. He pulsed in one last time and gritted as a warm liquid spilled deep inside his partner. Soren could feel it throbbing out as Ike held him in place, breathing hard. "Oh God, Soren," he coughed, "oh God…" He slowly pulled Soren closer as if he wanted to spread his seed deeper within him. "Ahh," he panted as it fell limp but would not move it yet, "…Soren…"

Finally, Ike felt it was time to release his lover's desires. He took himself out and began kissing the body that lay beneath him. Slowly, he lifted the silky fabric that draped Soren's skin and licked the area that it reviled. He started at the top, nibbling on his collarbone. He lowered to his nipple, flicking it with his tongue. He kissed softly down his ribs and traced his stomach with his fingertips. He moved lower to his hips, rubbing the bone with his thumb as he dipped his head down and took his full length in.

The sensation almost came as a shock. He had anticipated it for too long and now that the focus was back on him it felt stronger then before. He choked on his own breath as Ike gently sucked. He pulled up and rolled his tongue along the head, then nibbled it with his lips.

Soren's hands could not kneed the back of Ike's neck, tug his hair, or push him to his own pace. Not this time. Ike could take it as slow as he wanted. It was driving Soren crazy but made him strangely passive and obedient.

Ike took Soren in and swallowed around him, letting his mouth stimulate as much of his erection as he could. Soren gasped as Ike repeated this over and over. It was so soft, so gently and so languid it was hard to take. He wanted him to move fast and finish him off right then but there was something in this method that made him more receptive. He could feel every moment of it; every suck, every nibble and each flick of his tongue. It kneaded him further and further into his pending orgasm. "Ahh!" he came suddenly without warning, and it came hard. Ike scrambled to swallow the overflowing liquid as the rest dribbled down his hardness. "Ahh, ah…" he breathed as Ike continued to lick up the mess he made. It stood tall for a good moment before going soft in his mouth.

Ike gave it one last kiss before climbing up and giving his mouth one too. He unlocked Soren's tired arms, proud of himself for not caving during the act. "You liked it," he teased as the bold mage glared at him. He was expecting this reaction, but no matter what he could say, there was no better evidence then the lingering taste in the back of Ike's throat that Soren was, indeed, satisfied with his devious plan after all.


End file.
